snowwhiteandthehuntsmanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kristen Stewart
Kristen Jaymes Stewart wurde am 9. April. 1990 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien geboren. Sie spielt in den Filmen von Snow White and the Huntsman, Snow White. Leben und Filmkarriere Kindheit und Jugend Sie hat noch einen älteren Bruder namens Cameron und zwei Adoptivbrüder, Taylor und Dana. Ihr Vater John Stewart ist Fernsehproduzent beim amerikanischen Sender Fox. Ihre Mutter Jules Mann-Stewart stammt aus Queensland, Australien und ist Script Supervisor in Hollywood. Stewart besuchte die Schule bis zur siebten Klasse. Danach nahm sie Privatunterricht und machte 2009 ihren Highschoolabschluss. Anfänge der Karriere Ihre Karriere startete Stewart mit acht Jahren, als ein Schauspielagent bei einer Theateraufführung ihrer Grundschule auf sie aufmerksam wurde, was zu einem kurzen Auftritt im Disney-TV-Film Das dreizehnte Jahr (1999) führte. Es folgte eine Komparsenrolle in Die Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000). Außerdem wirkte sie in mehreren Werbespots mit, unter anderem machte sie Werbung für die Automarke Porsche. Ihre erste größere Rolle spielte Stewart in The Safety of Objects (2001), wo sie die burschikose Tochter einer unruhigen alleinerziehenden Mutter (Patricia Clarkson) verkörperte. Sie konnte jedoch erst in dem Film Panic Room aus dem Jahre 2002 erstmals auf sich aufmerksam machen. Hier übernahm sie die Rolle der Sarah Altman, der zuckerkranken Tochter von Jodie Foster und ersetzte dabei Hayden Panettiere kurz vor Drehbeginn. Weiters spielte sie die Tochter von Dennis Quaid und Sharon Stone im Thriller Cold Creek Manor (2003). Im US-Remake des dänischen Kinderfilms Kletter-Ida, Mission: Possible (2004), spielte Stewart eine der Hauptrollen. Im Alter von 13 Jahren übernahm sie in Speak (2004) die Rolle einer Highschool-Schülerin, die von einem älteren Mitschüler auf einer Party vergewaltigt wird und dies jedoch niemandem anvertrauen kann. Dieser Film ist in Deutschland nie erschienen. Im Jahr 2005 spielte Stewart in Fierce People neben Diane Lane und Donald Sutherland sowie in dem Fantasie-Abenteuer-Film Zathura als die große, unverantwortliche Schwester Lisa zweier kleiner Brüder, die ihr Haus in ein Raumschiff verwandeln, während sie ein Brettspiel spielen. 2006 übernahm Stewart die Rolle des Teenagers Lucy Hardwicke in dem romantischen Drama Im Land der Frauen mit Meg Ryan und O.C. California-Star Adam Brody. Der Film, sowie Stewarts Leistung, stieß auf gemischte Reaktionen. 2008 spielte Stewart in dem Drama The Cake Eaters die Rolle der 15-jährigen, schwer kranken Georgia. Außerdem spielte sie an der Seite von William Hurt und Maria Bello in der Neuverfilmung des Dramas Das gelbe Segel die Rolle der Martine. Im selben Jahr wirkte sie in dem Film Into the Wild - Die Geschichte eines Aussteigers von Sean Penn mit. Darin spielte sie die Rolle der Tracy, einer jungen Sängerin, die ein Auge auf den Hauptcharakter, den jungen Abenteurer Christopher McCandless (Emile Hirsch) geworfen hat. Salon.com beschrieb ihre Arbeit als eine "stabile, sensible Leistung". Es gab aber auch weniger gute Kritik über ihre Rolle. Schauspielerischer Durchbruch 2008 wurde Stewart einer größeren Öffentlichkeit bekannt: An der Seite von Robert Pattinson spielte sie die Rolle der Isabella „Bella“ Marie Swan in Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen (2008), basierend auf dem ersten Buch der gleichnamigen, vierteiligen Roman-Reihe von Stephenie Meyer, welche von der Liebesgeschichte zwischen der sterblichen Highschool-Schülerin Bella und einem über 100 Jahre alten Vampir namens Edward Cullen handelt. Die Verfilmung des zweiten Teils, New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde, kam 2009 in die deutschen Kinos und feierte ebenso wie der Vorgängerfilm großen kommerziellen Erfolg. Der dritte Teil, Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot, lief am 15. Juli 2010 in Deutschland an. In dem Film Adventureland (2009) spielte Stewart an der Seite von Jesse Eisenberg und Ryan Reynolds die Hauptrolle Emily „Em“ Lewin. In The Runaways (2010), einem Film über die gleichnamige Rock 'n' Roll-Band, verkörperte Stewart Joan Jett. Für die Rolle ließ sie sich die Haare kurz schneiden und schwarz färben. Mit ihrer Filmpartnerin Dakota Fanning, welche in dem Film als Bandkollegin von Joan Jett, Cherie Currie, zu sehen ist, hatte Stewart eine Kussszene. Eigens für den Film haben Fanning und Stewart einige Songs der Runaways neu eingesungen. Diese sind, bis auf I love Rock 'n' Roll, welchen Stewart alleine singt, auch auf dem Soundtrack zu finden. Zu Cherry Bomb haben Stewart und Fanning ein Musikvideo gedreht. Zuletzt war Stewart in dem Drama Welcome To The Rileys an der Seite von James Gandolfini und Melissa Leo als jugendliche Prostituierte namens Mallory zu sehen. Der Film wurde im Rahmen des Sundance Film Festival 2010 zum ersten Mal vorgestellt. Stewart erhielt für diese Rolle überwiegend positive Kritiken. Persönliches Stewart lebt seit 2008 in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu Speak lernte sie ihren Co-Star Michael Angarano kennen. Zwei Jahre später wurden die beiden ein Paar, trennten sich 2009 jedoch wieder. Stewart war mit Robert Pattinson liiert. Im Moment leben sie allerdings getrennt, nachdem sie ihn betrogen hat und öffentlich um Verzeihung bat. Filmografie (Auswahl) Filme *1999: Das dreizehnte Jahr *2000: Die Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *2001: The Safety of Objects *2002: Panic Room *2003: Cold Creek Manor - Das Haus am Fluss *2004: Speak *2004: Mission: Possible – Diese Kids sind nicht zu fassen! *2004: Undertow – Im Sog der Rache *2005: Fierce People – Jede Familie hat ihre Geheimnisse *2005: Zathura – Ein Abenteuer im Weltraum *2006: Im Land der Frauen *2007: The Messengers *2007: The Cake Eaters *2007: Into the Wild *2007: Cutlass *2008: Jumper *2008: Das gelbe Segel *2008: Inside Hollywood *2008: Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen *2009: Adventureland *2009: New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde *2010: The Runaways *2010: Willkommen bei den Rileys *2010: Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot *2011: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 1 (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1) *2012: Snow White and the Huntsman *2012: On the Road Serien *2008: The Sarah Silverman Program Kategorie:Schauspieler